A solar cell apparatus to convert light energy into electrical energy through photoelectric conversion effect has been extensively known as a device to obtain non-pollution energy contributing to the conservation of global environment.
As the photoelectric conversion effect is improved, a great number of solar cell systems having a solar cell module are installed even for home use.
In order to output power generated from the solar cell module including solar cells that generate power from the light of the sun, conductors acting as positive and negative electrodes are provided in the solar cell module, and terminals of the conductors, which serve as connectors connected to a cable of outputting current to the outside, are provided out of a photovoltaic module.
Meanwhile, in order to connect a bus bar to a junction box, a hole must be provided in a lower substrate. However, during the process of the solar cell module, the lower substrate may be broken due to variable causes such as high temperature. In addition, a hole machining tool to form a hole in the lower substrate is required, so that the fabricating time and the fabricating cost may be increased.